


Tell the doctor your problem

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG3 ... or ... Kinktober 2018/1 (day 1-13) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Medical Kink, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: day2Then he asked him to turn around and enjoyed for a moment the sight of the plump cheeks in front of his gazebefore he took the piece of cloth between his thumb and forefinger and thus repeatedly moved it through the crack."And to be honest, I have a pretty tight feeling here too. I think my balls are already quite blue ",Balthazar mumbled and adjusted his cock.





	Tell the doctor your problem

Eva and Gabriel had long wondered if they should share their little secret with others, except Cas and Dean.

But time has decided for the two. Because time has made these eight ... John, Chuck, Lucifer, Balthazar, and the other four ... become a community. A community that met from time to time to various games. Fun, sex and a promise that this was not meant for other eyes or ears.

 

"Awesome ..."

Big-eyed and half-open-mouthed, Lucifer and Balthazar stood in the playroom of Eva and Gabriel looking around curiously. The redhead eyed her two friends, who had to look at everything with their fingers.

"That was the last time a few days ago that I called you 'shy'," Lucifer grinned, winking at her as he opened one of the drawers and looked closely at everything.

"Ow!" Gabriel yelled, who suddenly felt the whip on his thigh.

"I just wanted to see if that works," Balthazar chuckled, slamming again.

"Hey, you dumbass, the only one who can beat me is my wife!"

Screaming, he spun around and took the device from his hand, took out and then put it back laughing, when he saw the frightened face of his friend.

"Well, boys. What do you want to do?"

"I think I'll put him down," Lucifer grinned, holding the big syringe in his hand.

"And what exactly does that have to do with sex?"

Shaking his head, Balthazar looked at him from the side and had found some dildos, which he put together side by side.

"I could then fuck with Eve," he said calmly, put the syringe aside again and already had the speculum in his hand wich beaks he opened and closed, making sounds that should resemble a duck.

"I do not know where to start, damn it, I want to try everything," he sighed, grabbing his crotch because that atmosphere had something unbelievably arousing and that was already noticeable in his pants.

"We could start with something easy. When was your last prostate exam? "Balthazar said, flicking the glove on his wrist that he had put on.

"Why do you think you're the doctor?"

With an amused snort, Lucifer turned around, because he felt that this job would suit him more.

"I am the older one?!"

"Not even a year," Lucifer laughed, taking the stethoscope from his hand and hanging it around his neck.

Balthazar did not give in so lightly and took a step towards him, reached out his palm, covered it with the fist of the other hand and looked at him encouragingly.

Eva pulled Gabriel away grinning and nodded to the couch. She loved these two. In a double pack unbeatable. But that was their game and neither of them wanted to disturb it.

"Rock-paper-scissors won on two."

Lucifer wiggled his eyebrows in amusement and did not have to be asked twice.

 

"All right, Doctor Lu. I'm waiting outside," the Lucky Loser shouted after a minute and closed the door behind him.

Eva got up and went to the closet, throwing him a white coat and Gabe started laughing loudly as he put it on.

"Can you forget," he murmured as he turned. The sleeves too short, and he could not move, because everything was too tight. No matter. But even without this coat, he had enough authority. The stethoscope still dangled around his neck as he sat down on the swivel chair and called his patient in.

"Where is the shoe pinching?"

With a loud sigh, the elder dropped into the chair and muttered something incomprehensible.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that again. You can talk openly. No shame."

His fingers drummed nervously on the back of the chair, and without further ado, Balthazar expressed his concern.

"Promise not to laugh. But all the time I feel this scratching and an odd feeling of pressure in my ass crack."

After Lucifer had asked him to undress in front of him, he was the one who let himself fall down on the chair, grunting.

Confused, he ran a hand over his face and really had to pull himself together, not to laugh.

 

In front of him stood his friend, now dressed only in a thong. A black breath of nothing, the small triangle on the front made it impossible to hide everything he had to offer and the soft, rosy flesh spilled out on all sides.

"Did he steal that from his girlfriend?" Eva whispered in amusement towards her husband and he answered grinning with a shrug.

Then he asked him to turn around and enjoyed for a moment the sight of the plump cheeks in front of his gaze before he took the piece of cloth between his thumb and forefinger and thus repeatedly moved it through the crack.

"Oh yes, that's exactly what I mean. It is not uncomfortable, but unfamiliar. Because it does not nearly hit the spot where it would be comfortable."

Now Lucifer pulled even more courageously and made the dark blonde sigh happily.

"Turn around!"

Shaking his head, he looked at this monster, trying to hide behind a much too small curtain.

"And to be honest, I have a pretty tight feeling here too. I think my balls are already quite blue ", he mumbled and adjusted his cock.

"Yes, I see that, does not it hurt?" He asked, frowning and clearing his throat.

Still shaking his head and grinning, he got up and fetched a plastic bag, opened it and asked him to take off the piece of cloth.

On the other hand, Balthazar was glad that he had lost, otherwise, he would have had to come up with something to make his plan come to light.

"I have to confiscate that because I can not answer that you put that on again. You may have already suffered damage, so I'll have to examine you thoroughly to rule that out."

As he said this, he put on rubber gloves, sat down, and asked him to come close to him.

Balthazar enjoyed the gentle fingers on his sensitive areas, which dealt extensively with his testicles, slightly rolled against each other and carefully pulled on it.

A renewed moan escaped him as these fingers touched his penis, squeezing, rubbing and stroking gently.

"You have been lucky again, I can not discover anything conspicuous. Turn around and bend down. "

Immediately, Balthazar did as required and felt his cheeks being pulled apart to reveal the little secret that was hiding there.

Lucifer aroused this sight and he could not prevent it getting tighter in his pants as well. With a growl, he grabbed harder into the soft flesh, smirking as he managed to elicit a gasp from his friend.

"Although it looks like everything's alright on the outside, to be absolutely sure, I'd like to ask you to sit on the chair."

Balthazar sat down. Eva laughed. Gabriel laughed and Lucifer bit his cheek not to.

 

"Not on the, on this there!" He muttered, pointing with his hand on the gynecological chair.

"Oh", the dark blonde grinned and then tried to make himself comfortable by repeatedly slipping around.

His toes wiggled expectantly as he watched Lucifer cream his two fingers, and after taking another deep breath, he already felt one of them press against his back door and slowly enter. As soon as he had added the second one, a small hiss escaped him.

Tense to the point of bursting, his penis lay heavy and bulging on his stomach and with a red head, he tried to suppress the sounds that were trying to vent, deep inside. Lucifer thought for a moment if he should not fuck him on the spot, but decided against it, because it made it all the more fun to bring the other with his fingers slowly out of his mind. No, he wanted to do it in a different way.

 

"A final test yet. I need a sperm sample, which I still have to examine, then you've made it."

He took off his gloves, threw them in the trash can and picked up a large, well-formed dildo, which he generously wet with lube.

It was not long before his grip on the support of the chair increased and he tried to breathe calmly and relax, staring at the ceiling with a dogged gaze. That was a lot. Damn, that was a lot. But after a few moments it became pleasant and after a few more moments it became ecstatic.

Slowly and cautiously, getting Balthazar accustomed to each new inch, Lucifer pushed the dildo further and had reached the goal, seeing the other man rolling his eyes, and his shaky breath turning into an unrestrained moan.

Again and again, he easily changed the angle, circled, squeezed, let it slide in and out.

Balthazar felt the air was getting thin and he was overcome by the fireworks, which alternately exploded in his head and gut. The pleasant tug in his lower abdomen, which spread in wind speed in each cell as his prostate was repeatedly bumped, was unbearable and he felt his body start to sweat. All he wanted was ... faster.

And as if Lucifer had read his mind, he gave him the rest with violent thrusts, felt himself how a few drops flowed into his underpants and enjoyed the sight of his friend, who relieved breathless and with tense muscles on his own stomach.

"Thanks for the good cooperation," he smirked as he dipped a cotton swab into his sperm, put it in a test tube and closed it again.

 

next work ...

day 3

**Sensory Deprivation**

Dean/Cas

 


End file.
